Friends, Adventure, and Kanto Academy!
by Sambob
Summary: When we first came to Kanto Academy, we all were hoping for a quiet and normal learning environment to study in. That is until "he" showed up. Accepting OC's.
1. Dreams, Double Rainbows, and Nightmares

Hello fellow strangers of the internet and welcome to my story :D!

During my time here on , I've been reading and been taking part of a few OC Pokemon stories, and I figured I should give it a swing too.

I also want to thank CoffeeTarts (Sammy) for being my first good friend on the site and for giving me the spark of inspiration to write this OC story, and to Sunbean (Lessly) for giving me the metaphoric firewood to light the inspiration with the spark and for beta-ing my story

Also this is my first pokemon fanfic so please cut me a little slack if there is any slack left to be given. And also this prologue will be a bit random, but it serves a purpose, sort of.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own pokemon or anything related to pokemon.

* * *

><p><span>Kanto Academy: Dreams, Double Rainbows, and Nightmares<span>

Kanto academy, one of five of the most prestigious boarding schools that ever stand across the regions. The academy has been and always will be dedicated to educate the young trainers of today to become the pokèmon masters of tomorrow.

Located in the lush and beautiful setting of the Viridian forest, KA has been designed to be fit the perfect environment for any aspiring trainers and their pokèmon with state of the art learning technology from Silph Co. Industries.

Whether you pursue the career of an adventurous trainer, a charming coordinator, or an adept ranger, you may enroll for the year to Kanto Academy and make that first step to become a pokèmon master.

* * *

><p><em>As I was sitting in the darkness of my prep room I was thinking to myself how I even got here, being a person who doesn't even look like a champion.<em>

_Would you imagine your Kanto League champion being a messy green haired kid with eyes that are lazily half opened, who cooks glowing food, and has a fear of ghosts? Cause I most certainly wouldn't. But what did I care? I was in the championship, baby!_

_"Welcome, citizens and trainers far and wide to our grand annual Kanto League Championship!" the over-enthusiastic announcer proclaimed over his intercom, "Our first challenger is a fine handsome young man hailing from Celadon City. He is known as the boy of a thousand mysteries, and can knock out a man with one bite of his horrid cooking, and his awesomeness overwhelms those who gaze in his squinty blue eyes. I present to you ladies and gentlemen the one and only, Collin Greywald!"_

_A strange way to introduce me, but I guess that was my cue to get out there. I bind my eyes tightly to anticipate my glorious moment as I strut out onto the field with a slightly nervous smile on my face._

_As I reopened my eyes I squinted as the bright stadium floodlights blinded me for a short moment. As my vision started to adjust to the light, I gazed in awe of what I was seeing. An ocean of cheering spectators that surrounded me around the stadium like a flood was cheering my name, "Collin! Collin! Collin!"_

_And I swear, I think I could hear my mom cheering me on louder than that entire cluster of people, as I keep hearing a faint, "You could do it honey, make mama proud!"_

_Putting that aside, I continued strutting to my field spot, while occasionally waving to the crowd like a celebrity, which made the crowd even more riled up with excitement, for some odd reason._

_As I got into position I looked up to the empty night sky and felt the bliss of happiness enrapture me, and to myself I said "My dream has finally been reached, what else could make this any better?"_

_Just as I said that, the dusk sky started to blend into the colors of dawn as the sun was rising. Upon the horizon I saw two large birds that resembled a Ho-Oh, until I realized they were two real, breathing Ho-Oh._

_The audience's attention quickly went towards the two legendaries, as did mine, and we watched in awe as they landed gracefully onto the ground._

_Shortly after, the two legendaries flew away into the great beyond, leaving two trails of rainbows across the sky._

_Legend says that seeing a Ho-oh's rainbow will grant you happiness, but two rainbows..._

_"It's a double rainbow..." I muttered to myself. Upon saying those four words, I felt a surge of happiness erupt in my body which proved too be much for me to handle as I fell down on my knees and with my eyes sparkling blue with tears of joy,"It's so intense..."_

_Soon, mass euphoria broke out amongst the audience as moans of joy burst out into the stadium._

_Now I really don't know what was going on — then again, who really cares?_

_As I was dancing happily on the field like a drunken man who had too much to drink, I could hear someone whispering out my name literally behind my back,"Wake up, Collin". I swiftly make a quick turn of my head and saw no was behind my back, freaky. And when I turned around again, the stands were empty of people and the rainbows were replaced with a evil crimson sky._

_Okay, now this is just insane; even more than what I had just experienced earlier._

_The silence was unsettling, especially when your eardrums were pierced with noise for the last few minutes. Then the ground slowly started to shake, and without warning a full on earthquake occured with a fissure starting to crack upon the the stands and small buildings started tumbling down like dominoes._

_My unimaginable happiness was then forgotten as I struggled to keep my footing while also trying to avoid falling debris_

_As I kept stumbling, a giant demonic hand the size of a construction site crane claw emerged from the fissure, calling out to me in eerie monotone voice, "Collin, Collin, Collin..."_

_In a desperate attempt to save myself from possible eternal damnation I responded with a sweat drop, "I'm not Collin... I'm Harold... Er... Flowers"._

_After hearing that stupid remark, the hand made a ground-palmed motion. I guess the hand wanted to face-palm, but and didn't had a face to do so._

_After that little... ground-palming moment, the hand agilely seized me by the waist and dragged me to what I could only think of is hell. I clutched onto the former battleground soil as if my life depended on it, but it was futile to resist as it dragged me to its fiery lair..._

* * *

><p>"Collin, Collin, Collin wake up" a student murmured next to me while shaking me to wake up.<p>

"PLEASE, I DON"T WANT TO GO TO HELL! I'M A GOOD BOY!" I squealed out loud, surprising the student.

Everything was all blurry at first, but luckily I was not in a burning pit with demon houndooms chewing on my flesh, thank Arceus. But I was definitely feeling a light rumbling, but it was more like a moving car and I was seated in a what seemed to be a leather chair.

It was not until I rubbed my eyes to snap myself out of my sleepy daze that I realized my surroundings. I was on a semi-fancy bus surrounded by other trainers who appear to be wearing the same uniform as I was, and were currently giving me strange stares.

I didn't pay attention to the the public's eyes wandering on me, and instead directed my focus out of the bus window. I saw pockets of bright green forest trees and a pack of wild Mankey swinging from tree to tree, as well as a group of Butterfree roaming a meadow not to far from the forest.

I guess I fell asleep on the bus (which explained a whole lot about what happened earlier) shortly after I was picked up from Celadon City. But why was I on this bus again?

"Okay, I am kinda concerned about what you were dreaming about," the student said with a sweat drop.

"It's nothing," I lied, while rubbing cold sweat off of my forehead. Although I do get bizarre dreams, it's never anything as strange and terrible as what I experienced just now. I guess my failure at the last Kanto League tournament came back to haunt me even more than usual.

The student flashed me a slightly reassured smile, "Alrighty then, I just want to tell you we're gonna be arriving Kanto Academy pretty soon."

Right, now I remember why I was on this bus. Kanto Academy.

I enrolled myself to Kanto Academy so that I could make myself better prepared for the next Kanto League. Huh, how I could I forget that?

"Thanks for waking me up... umm, what was your name again?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well... how was that random ball of fun, and that person is an OC character that could be anyone. Please tell me what you think, I had been really crazy when I was writing this :3,but I had a feeling this first chapter was gonna be bad, so tell me what needs to be improved.

On a added note I am really picky when it comes to OCs so please make them snappy. I don't want to see something like a typical "fun" guy who keeps spouting on and on about the power of friendship. Make them unique, give them something that could grab my attention that is not too over the top. And proper spelling and grammar is a must.

/Edited as of 11-10-11/ And before I can give you the form here are the OCs I need:

- OCs for Dragonite students are needed.

- Student OC class presidents, for Lapras and Dragonite.

- Teacher OCs, really need more of these.

*Remember Mary Sues are not allowed and commonly used pokemon such as Eeveelutions, Lucarios, Legendaries, and shiny pokemon, etc are banned. You can request for an exception via PM, but it doesn't mean it is for sure you will get that requested pokemon. And also I prefer you choose pokemon from the 1st- 4th gen because I am not completely familiarized with the new 5th gen, but don't let it discourage you, feel free to send in pokemon from Unova. Sure it will be kinda difficult to write new pokemon, but hey new experiences are always healthy for the soul... I think :)*

* * *

><p><strong><span>OC Form<span>**

**Name:** First and last, middle is optional

**Nickname:** Please nothing dumb like "DRG0N1T3SLY3R 3.14159"

**Age:** Student OCs (10-18), Teacher OCs (23-55), Miscellaneous OCs (Any age)

**Gender:** Male, female, or alien (jk on the third choice)

**Personality:** Please have a minimum of a 5 sentence paragraph, I will not even consider the OC if he/she is described by a few words.

**Appearance:** More detailed the OCs appearance the better, especially when it comes to hairstyles and facial features. Abnormal hair colors are accepted as well.

**Clothing**

Casualwear (Fall/Winter):

Casualwear (Spring/Summer):

Formalwear:

Sportswear:

Swimwear:

School Uniforms/Teacher Apparel: (School uniform: Boys wear a grey blazer with a white button shirt, a choice of wearing blue jeans or black slacks, a free choice of socks and footwear, and depending on your class rank your OC he/she receives either a fiery red (Growlithe), ocean blue (Lapras), or goldish yellow (Dragonite) necktie. Girls are given the option of having the boy's blazer combo and tie or can have a white long sleeved sailor-style blouse with the class rank color schemes as the neckties, a black pleated skirt, and a free choice of socks and footwear.)

**Strengths:** For strengths, weaknesses, fears, likes, dislikes, and habits and quirks can you explain how they have these attributes about them, I would like to know why.

**Weaknesses:**

**Fears:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Habits/Quirks:**

**Background:** Please no Mary Sue/Gary Stu background, if you do not know the concept that well I recommend you check out Sunbean's guide on fanfiction (Less' Guide to All Things Good and Fictiony!) for references.

**Hometown:** It's alright if they are not native to Kanto, they can still come if they are from another region.

**Relationships** *Please don't let them have any relations with canon characters*

Family:

Friends:

Rivals/Enemies:

**Class Rank:** Growlithe- Novice, Lapras- Average, Dragonite- Advanced (Note that class rank isn't determined by years your OC had been to the academy. Similar to Japan there are these school entrance exams every student has to go through to enter a certain school.)

There are four categories in the exam: knowledge, battling, your OCs pokemon, and pokemon handling; depending on how well your OC supposedly did determines their ranking.

- Passing all 4 puts you in the advanced Dragonite classes, which usually consists of trainers who come from rich prominent families or were majoring senior trainers. Everything from their pokemon, knowledge, manners, and sometimes looks are first class. A little tiny bit of Mary Sue is allowed, but thats it. And don't make their personalities too sweet and or kind. Think about it most of these people are children of rich people who have might have been most likely taught to look down on the weaker "meat" in the food chain. They easily like to pick on the lower grade students especially ones that are from the Growlithe class.

- Passing 3 out of 4 of the categories places you in the Lapras class, most of these students were already trainers to begin with, but come to Kanto to improve on their skills. These trainers are usually the most average/craziest of people at the academy, but the students there tend to get into some wacky and zany schemes by a certain OC of mine :3. They are pretty neutral when it comes to hostility between classes, but they try to exclude themselves from assisting the "social war" between the Dragonites and the

- Passing 1-2 out of 4 puts you down on the lowest of the pecking order, the pups known as the Growlithe classman. Most of these trainers are newbies to the pokemon world and usually come at a younger age (10-14 years) compared to their seniors. They have high ambitions, but they still have a lot to learn as the school year goes. They are always despise by the Dragonite students for being the rookies of KA, but are on slightly better terms with the Lapras class.

**Specialty:** Are they a trainer, coordinator, breeder, ranger, teacher, janitor, maniac, etc.

**Role:** I will be accepting a certain abundant amount of friend roles, but I would like to have rivals and acquaintance characters.

**Pokemon** (1-4 pokemon max and put a * next to the name if it stays out of it's

Name: *Optional*

Species:

Gender:

Personality: At least as long as a your OC's personality

Moves: 4-6 moves

**Crush/Love Interests?:** *Optional*

**Extra:** Anything extra you wanted to add please put here.

* * *

><p>Good luck to you all and I hope to see some interesting OCs- Sambob<p>

_/Slightly edited as of 11-10-11/_


	2. Story UpdateOC cast

Hey guys, I am so very sorry for not updating (and for this not being the actual chapter update), a whole lot of things came up lately like school finals, new videogames (skyrim), thanksgiving and christmas festivities, church youth activities, the list could go on...

Anyways I want to assure you all chapter 2 is in progress and I am really enjoying all the OCs most of guys sent me.

Speaking of OCs, Here is the current cast for Friends, Adventure, and Kanto Academy (F.A.K.A.). And sorry for those few who didn't make the cut.

I also really need more Dragonite students and Teachers. Okay now I understand that many of y'all didn't want to make a Dragonite OC due to it's crude personality requirements.

So how about this: Dragonite students don't have to be mean and snobbish, but they must still retain somewhat or little bit of a prideful personality. But remember making them behave like spoiled rich kids will increase their chances of them being accepted.

And I still need class presidents for Dragonite and Lapras classes. In order to qualify they have to be at least 16-18 years of age, be at their 2nd school year at the academy, and be able to do well in all/most learning categories: like battling/coordinating, knowledge, social skills (I knows its not learning, but its still important), etc.

Oh yeah, I forgot to include in the OC form of several more outfit scenarios that were needed. By PM send me your OC's **sleepwear**, **snow wear**, **P.E. wear** (The choices are: a white loose fitting shirt or sweatshirt with the color scheme of their corresponding class ranks, grey sweatpants or shorts, and a pair of running or basketball shoes of your choice), and **party costumes** (There will be multiple costumes for different future occasions, such as the Halloween Party, Cosplay Carnival, the Crossdressing Festival, and more to come).

* * *

><p><strong>Lapras Class<strong>

-Sammy Riverdale: CoffeeTarts

-Kaito Hikari: The Guardian 1412

-Maris O'Conor: A Half-Empty Glass

-Thomas Regional Thunderstone: Alvin FireSage

-Avrey Wilson: PhantoMNiGHT32

-Penelope Lancaster: Black-Star98

**Growlithe Class**

-Mathias Bager/Class President: Serpent's Ballet

-Solaris Orion Phyre: Timberstar

-Daria Lee Normandy: Sunbean

-Reenee Roland: XxJessalinAtaroxX

-Rebecca Hiskvosc: BlueAlpha54

-Daphne Camelot: Mareo and Anime

**Dragonite Class**

-Cynthia Tabitha-Ann Song: xXCrystalheartsXx

-Eden Windlock: Daisy Alligator

-Roman Horton: Tumpelo

**Teachers**

Mrs. Maria Schuester/ Lapras Class/Mythology Teacher: Black-Star98

* * *

><p>Lastly if you wanted your OC to have a crushlove interest, by P.M. tell me who you wish your OC to pair up. I am also glady accepting ideas and and story scenarios for F.A.K.A. and I will be sure to give credit/shoutout to the reader who supplied me with said ideas.

The reason why I am asking for all this is, I really want to see a good healthy interaction with all of you reading and participating. I really have high hopes with this story, so I ask of you of your support and patience too the very end.

And here is a small little taste of the next chapter:

* * *

><p><strong><span>Kanto Academy:<span> The Entrance Exam, Happy Places, and the Pain of Literature**

"Thanks for waking me up... umm, what was your name again?" Collin asked while rubbing his eyelids to alertness.

The student sitting adjacent to our green haired friend, passed off a disapproving frown towards him in a cold response of that rude statement.

"Don't you remember? It's Penny Lancaster, you were in the same testing room as me at the entrance exams." the bluenette stated with slight disappointment in her voice.

Collin tried to recall meeting a Penny Lancaster that day and almost couldn't remember, until he felt an uncomfortable ache at the backside of his head...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two Weeks<strong>_ _**Ago**_

Collin let out a lazy yawn as he leaned on his right hand in boredom. It had been 10 minutes since he and the other trainers been waiting for the instructor to show up and finish the entrance exam.

Collin himself was getting irritated, which is usually rare, as he starts tapping on his desk is one of the few things that Collin couldn't handle.

He then directed some of his degrading attention to his desk neighbors to see if they can save him from his bland mood.

In front of him- a light blue ponytailed girl- who was reading a pocket guide about the local pokemon of Kanto. Again, boring...

But the person to his right- a tanned boy with ashy shoulder length black hair- had the same melancholy expression as Collin, but looked slightly more pissed, for the girl- a runtish sized brunette with orange headphones protruding from her ears- sitting in front of him was annoyingly chanting to a song from her orange mp3 player.

* * *

><p>Well thats it, I wish everyone a happy new year and look out for the next update in 2012!- Sambob<p> 


	3. Announcements

Please don't kill me for this guys, this isn't the actual update, but I have a few announcements to make involving my F.A.K.A. No I am **not** gonna stop writing the story, if thats what your thinking.

* * *

><p><strong><span> 1st Announcement:<span>** Lately I have been getting a lot of OCs that seem to always have sligtly similar personalities with other OCs.

So in other words I don't need anymore OCs that are:

-Shy

-Anti-social

-Carefree

-Lazy/ laid back

But here are a few suggestions of OCs which seemed kinda overlooked that I am searching for:

-Creepy

-Perverted

-Bookworm

-Strange/Mysterious

-Troublemaker

-Serious

-Otaku/geeks

-Striving Scholar

-Technophile (A person obsessed with technology)

-Sporty/Athlete

* * *

><p><strong><span>2nd Announcement<span>**

I am restricting the amount of OCs that could be accepted. I am only accepting 1 student OC and 1 teacher OC from each participant, in a total of 2 OCs per person. So pretty much I am just saying, if I already accepted one of your student OCs then you can't submit another 2nd student OC, same with teachers.

Speaking of teachers, I really need teachers, so far I only have 2. But please if you do send one, don't make them too young, think about it do you have a teacher in school that was 21 years old? Not likely. Also please don't make them too caring to the students, in reality teachers can be evil dictarors towards their students or they could be as goofy as a class clown at times. So try to find the right balance if character traits when submitting a teacher, alright?

* * *

><p><strong><span>3rd Announcement<span>**

I have been really getting into this project lately and somehow began doing some drawings/sketches of OCs. So far I only drew 2 OCs: My OC (Collin), and CoffeeTarts' (Sammy).

I am planning on trying to draw every OC I received, but it may take up a bit of my writing time.

You could check out my first sketch at , my profile is **SamofBob**.

I will try to draw at least two OCs for each chapter update. And if you have any questions or requests for the OC sketches then don't be afraid to PM me.

* * *

><p><strong><span>4th<span> Announcement**

Progress of the story is going well, but lately I have been getting writers block at critical times. I even tried to start drawing the OCs to get a better understanding of their character, which gets me better immersed into the story, but then that didn't seemed to work on me. So if anybody has any tips for me to get off the block please tell me.

* * *

><p>Well that is all I have to say, and I promise you the next update <span>will be the real chapter<span>. And by the next update i will get rid of this announcement chapter- Sambob


End file.
